Fifty Shades of Red
by milk3002
Summary: Jane discovers something in Maura's guest room and takes the hint...
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades of Red**

**by Emery Fowles**

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles and all of its parts belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT.**

**A/N: I have read one paragraph of Fifty Shades of Grey and that's all I plan on reading of it. And I'm completely fine with that. **

* * *

"Shit, Frankie, this isn't the Final Four!" Jane yelled as her little brother rammed into her, pushing his way to the basket and tossing in an effortless layup.

"What's wrong, big sister, getting old?" he asked with a grin, catching his own rebound and tossing the ball back at her.

Jane dribbled in place, a competitive scowl on her face. The entire week her mojo had been completely off: at work, at home, and now even during her down time. "Shut up," she grumbled, dribbling a few more times before finally managing to slide past Frankie for a weak shot at the basket. It wobbled around the rim before finally swooshing through the net.

"Finally," Frankie said, prompting Jane to give him a shove as she pushed past him. Brothers never did know when to stop ribbing, and the Rizzoli clan missed that social cue completely. "What's up your shorts this week?" he asked, wiping a hand across his sweaty forehead. "Your game's off."

"No shit, Sherlock," Jane replied. "I'm just tired, that's all." She had clocked extra hours that week, and between a particularly spiraling case and a backlog of autopsy requests for Maura, she had barely seen her partner for the better part of the week. Except for in the morgue, which didn't really do much for their emotional intimacy. And their exhaustion hadn't done much for their sexual intimacy, either, which was more than likely a factor contributing to her prolonged exacerbation with just about anyone that crossed her path.

"Well, wake up," Frankie said, batting the ball away from her and driving to the basket for another point. "Because you just lost!" He dribbled back to her with a celebratory grin.

"Best three out of four," Jane said, reaching for the ball.

"No," Frankie said, jerking it away. "We already did best two out of three. You owe me a six-pack."

"Give me the ball, Frankie."

"No."

"Frankie," Jane repeated warningly, reaching for it again.

"No," Frankie replied, and the two went in circles, neither willing to give up hold on the ball, their voices rising in annoyance and percolated with irritated grunts. The speed with which Jane reverted back to a ten-year-old with her brother always surprised her, but she wasn't about to let go. Their struggled continued,

They both stopped at the sound of Maura's Prius turning into the driveway, it's quiet purr coming to a stop outside the guesthouse. Maura climbed quickly out of the driver's seat, her brow furrowed. "I need your help," she called, waving Jane over. Jane tossed Frankie a concerned glance as she abandoned the basketball, jogging towards the car.

"Don't listen to her!" called Angela as she opened the passenger door. "I don't need any - OW!"

Jane picked up her pace, with Frankie close behind her. "What the hell happened?" she asked, looking down at her mother, who had collapsed back into her seat with a pained sneer.

"Looks like Angela pulled her L5-S1 disc," Maura said.

"Aw, Ma," Jane said, helping her mother out of the car. "What have I told you about trying those Zumba moves?"

Frankie took Angela's other arm as Maura slung a gym bag over her shoulder and closed the car door behind them. "You really did nail that twist, Angela," Maura said. "Perfect form, really."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your one moment of glory," Jane replied. "Because you're not going to be pulling any of those moves again."

"Just get me horizontal, now!" Angela exclaimed, prompting both Frankie and Jane to grimace at her choice of words.

"Wait," Maura said, motioning toward the main house. "Let's get her to the guest room."

Jane stared pointedly at her. "No, Maura, we will get her to the guest_house_. There's no reason for her to stay in the guest _room_ if she's already living in the guest_house_." Ever since she had moved in with Maura, she had consistently tried to keep a distinct line between their home and her mothers, but it was a consistent battle.

"Well, what if she needs something?" Maura asked.

"There are these new things called cell phones," Jane began, but her mother cut her off with an exasperated cry.

"Oh, for god's sake, who cares. Just take me to the closest bed!"

"That would be the guesthouse," Jane said crisply, tossing a triumphant look at her girlfriend.

"I'm going to grab some aspirin from the house," Maura replied. "And I have a back brace somewhere, too, I think. It's vintage, but it should work."

"Vintage?" Jane repeated, rolling her eyes. "Just put your stuff down in the house and meet us over there," she said. "You're the doctor, after all."

"Technically, this is more suited for a chiropractor," Maura said, but she quickly cut herself off as she turned and scurried briskly into the main house.

Angela sighed. "I guess I put new meaning to the phrase, 'Put your back into it'," she said.

"Ma, I need you to not talk anymore," Jane frowned, sharing a pained look with Frankie as the three slowly made their way toward the guesthouse. Jane sighed. Her long week just got longer.

* * *

It had taken an hour to get Angela fully settled, and another hour for Jane to troubleshoot her DVR, which would hopefully keep her occupied for the next few days as she recovered. After spending most of the morning waiting hand and foot on her mother, Jane needed a long, long run. She pushed open the door to the guest room, heading toward the closet, where Maura had relegated most of Jane's workout clothes, along with any other miscellaneous items, including, apparently, the back brace she had retrieved for Angela.

A blue navy gym bag sat discarded on the floor, probably where Maura had dropped it in her hasty search for the brace, and Jane picked it up and tossed it carelessly into the closet. As she did, a small, paperback novel fluttered to the floor. It didn't look like Maura's usual reading, where the title of the book took up the entire front cover with meandering subtitles and author credentials that utilized most of the alphabet. This was sleek and simple: "Fifty Shades of Grey," Jane read, letting the bag drop to the floor as she flipped curiously through a few pages.

One in particular caught her attention, and her eyes widened. This definitely wasn't Maura's usual fare - at least not that she knew of. Jane sat on the bed, reading further, her fingers turning the pages faster as she went along. The writing was horrible, more akin to a harlequin romance than a bestseller, but several scenes made Jane's eyebrows raise and her pulse quicken. Was Maura into this type of thing? The rules, the bondage? She had never said so, but Jane had never ever asked. In the two years that they'd been together, she had never received a complaint, but she had to admit that their sex life had been put on the back burner for the past month or so. Maybe this was some sort of sign from the sex gods.

She fell back on the bed, filing away a few scenes in her own mind to use later, and only after another hour of reading did she finally place the book carefully back in the bag. She closed the book quietly, slipping it back in the gym bag and placing it carefully back in its place. If Maura liked the idea of a fantasy, then Jane would certainly give her one. After all, it certainly couldn't hurt.

She pulled her workout clothes from their drawer inside the closet. Now, more than ever, she definitely needed a run. And then a very long, very cold shower.

* * *

Jane stood at the sink after dinner, attempting to calm her libido by using cold water, which didn't seem to be doing much to clean the dishes. Maura had kept up most of the conversation during their meal, seemingly content with Jane's one-word responses. After Jane had spent most of the afternoon thinking about how she was going to seduce Maura, simply sitting across the blonde for a simple meal had been pure torture.

After dinner Maura had slipped next door to deliver Angela a plate, and Jane quickly abandoned the dishes and headed into the bedroom, giving her appearance a quick once-over in the mirror. She was in her usual jeans and t-shirt, but she had taken some extra care in what she wore underneath. "You can do this, Rizzoli," she said, giving her reflection a confident stare. "It's all about confidence."

She heard the back door open and with a last exhale, met Maura in the living room. "This isn't working," the shorter woman said with a disappointed frown as she stepped inside and held up the back brace. "Apparently vintage doesn't preserve as well when it comes to medical devices."

"Come sit with me," Jane offered with a seductive smile, taking a seat on the couch and patting the cushion next to her.

"Did I ever tell you where I got this?" Maura asked, her face brightening with the memory. "It's a great story."

"I'm sure it is," Jane replied, reaching out to her. "But come here for a second."

"I got it during my surgery rotation in medical school," Maura began, holding the apparatus in front of her. "My attendant that year was a big JFK fan – you know John F. Kennedy wore a back brace - "

"Maura," Jane pleaded, her confidence slowly eking into frustration. "I don't want to talk about John F. Kennedy, or back problems, or vintage medical equipment."

Maura looked down at her with a disappointed frown. "Fine." She tossed the back brace aside, but still didn't take a seat, instead making her way to the dishes that were still piled in the sink. "Your mom seems to be feeling a little better. Or a little loopy, depending on how you look at it. Either way, she'll be knocked out for most of the night."

"That's great, Maur," Jane replied, standing. The fact that she couldn't get her girlfriend to follow simple instructions wasn't boding well for the night she had planned.

"I'll stop over tomorrow morning before my yoga class," Maura said, storing a bottle of white wine back in the refrigerator. "And I'll be a little late. I'm having lunch with an old med school friend in town for the weekend. Did I ever tell you about Marcia Simmons? We had a gerontology rotation together - "

Jane slammed the refrigerator door shut and cut Maura off with a hasty kiss, cupping the shorter woman's jaw with both hands, forcing her lips to hers. She used Maura's surprise to her advantage, slipping her tongue inside her mouth and exploring fully, pleased to see her girlfriend dissolve into the gesture with a small moan. Just as Maura reached to wrap her arms around her neck, Jane pulled abruptly away, taking both of her girlfriend's wrists in her hands. "I'm tired of talking," she said tersely.

The kiss had left Maura surprised and a little breathless, but she nodded nonetheless. "Talking can be overrated," she agreed uncertainly. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Jane backed Maura up against the refrigerator, her height giving her a power that sent a thrill up her spine. "I want you to do exactly what I tell you," she said, her eyes grazing over the shorter woman's body. "Can you do that for me?"

Maura's eyes widened slightly, but she smiled. "I - sure. What's gotten into you?"

"No questions," Jane replied tersely, but not unkindly. "I tell you the rules, and you follow them." She leaned in toward Maura's neck, letting her lips graze lightly over the sensitive flesh of her neck and towards her ear. "You'll do exactly what I say. If you want to stop at any point, or for whatever reason, then just say 'red light'." She leaned back, studying Maura's expression, which held an aroused curiosity. "Got it?"

The blonde nodded, but cocked her head slightly, easing into their game. "What would you like me to do for you?" she asked, curling her lips and running a hand underneath Jane's t-shirt.

The light flutter at her stomach went straight below Jane's pelvis, and for a moment she had trouble concentrating, but recovered with a quick swallow, and once again pressed Maura's hands back against the refrigerator. "You don't touch until I say you can," she said, peering into Maura's intrigued hazel eyes. "Do you understand?"

There was a small slice of silence, and for a moment Jane felt absolutely ridiculous, but Maura bit the corner of her lip and nodded. "Yes," she replied, her voice huskier than it had been a few moments earlier.

"Good," Jane said with a curl of her lips. "Go into the bedroom and strip. Sit on the bed and wait for me." She was surprised by the authority in her tone. Usually, it was Maura who held the cards, but she enjoyed the sudden sense of power as her girlfriend nodded coyly, walking past her, but still allowing her fingers to graze across the flesh of Jane's stomach. Not that Jane had expected her to follow the rules right away. Clearly Maura still held _some_of the cards.

Jane watched her go and waited a few moments, leaning against the wall. How long was she supposed to wait? She wasn't exactly the most patient person, and the thought of Maura waiting for her, nude, on their bed, certainly wasn't helping. She dropped to the floor, doing the one thing that would distract her, and pumped out twenty push-ups. By the time she got to her feet, she was over her waiting game, and made haste towards the bedroom, only at the last minute remembering to slow her pace with a cool, confident stride. "Slow your roll, Rizzoli," she muttered, stepping into the room.

Maura sat on the bed, leaning back on her arms, having followed Jane's instructions and stripped completely, leaving nothing to the imagination. She smiled, and Jane gave her an appreciative once-over, but bypassed the bed and went towards the closet. Maura's brow furrowed and she motioned towards the drawer beside their bed. "What do you need from the closet?" she asked. "Everything's over here where it always is."

Jane bit her lip as she grabbed what she needed from Maura's side of the closet, attempting to keep her assertive demeanor despite the blonde's constant questions, and stepped back toward the bed.

"What are you doing with my scarves?" Maura asked, her tone taking on the possessiveness it always did when it came to her clothes. "That's a Hermes."

Jane dropped the scarf onto the bed beside Maura, but didn't respond, instead moving her hands to her own t-shirt and pulling it over her head. Unbuttoning her jeans, she shimmied out of them as well, revealing a set of matching underwear that she normally reserved for wearing beneath sexier attire. Her choice didn't go unrewarded, however, as Maura's eyes skipped pleasurably over her, and her questions came to a halt.

"You like what you see?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Maura replied demurely. "But I'd like to see more."

Jane smiled warmly, appreciating the comment, but if she was going to make this fantasy come true, she'd have to remind the blonde who was in charge. Not that she expected Maura to accept a submissive role so easily; she was stubborn enough to fight it even during her own fantasies.

Moving the few feet to the edge of the bed, Jane cupped Maura's chin and tilted it upwards, tracing her jaw line and moving lower to cup a full breast. She let her thumb stroke the nipple to excitement, watching as Maura's breath shortened. Jane widened her smile: "You don't make the rules, sweetheart."

She knelt at the edge of the bed, pulling Maura closer to her. "Spread your legs," she directed quietly, but with a commanding tone. Jane ran her hands up the outside of Maura's thighs, around her hips and back down toward her mound, where a small patch of light brown curls awaited her.

Maura wasn't one to be nervous about showing off her body, but Jane could tell by her quick intake of breath that the intensity of her gaze was making the smaller woman nervous. "You are absolutely beautiful, you know that?" she said, making contact with the pair of hazel eyes that stared cautiously down at her.

Maura nodded, her voice seemingly gone for the moment, and Jane pressed a lingering kiss on the inside of one thigh. "How does this feel?" she asked against the smoothness of the opposite thigh before letting her teeth graze the skin there.

She heard a quick gasp of breath, and then Maura's voice: "New."

Jane smiled, spreading Maura's legs further apart and flicking her tongue quickly against the tiny bundle of nerves still hidden behind a veil of anticipation. This time, Maura gave a quick cry at the pleasurable assault, the muscles across her stomach tightening. As her body melted into the touch, her skin suddenly warmer and a flush appearing across her chest, Jane knew it was time for her next step.

She stood, coaxing Maura backward with a forceful hand. "Lay down," she instructed. "Put your hands over your head." A rush of nervous adrenaline coursed through her as she awaited Maura's response, but the blonde gave a telltale bite of her lower lip and leaned back, raising her arms obediently over her head.

Jane climbed on top of her, straddling Maura's legs and inching her way up the curvacious body, picking up the Hermes scarf along her way. As she raised it above the blonde's head, she saw Maura's eyes widen as they followed it. "Remember what I said," she coached. "We can stop anytime."

Maura shook her head. "I don't want to stop," she said, her eyes locking onto Jane's. As Jane reached up to tie Maura's hands, opting to simply band them together rather than tie them to the headboard, she felt another throb of arousal below her stomach. As she looked down and admired her work, she couldn't help but smile. This would be fun.

She brought Maura's bound hands to her lips, kissing her knuckles, but pushed them firmly back into position above her head. "Keep those there," she said. "Whatever I choose to do with you, they stay above your head. Understand?" Maura nodded faintly, clearly still on some precipice of trying to decide what exactly had gotten into her girlfriend. Jane used the hesitation to her advantage, her tone harsher this time. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer."

"Yes," Maura stammered. "I understand."

Jane complemented her firm words with a light touch, raking her fingers down the length of Maura's arms and tracing her collarbone. Her journey continued, stopping at Maura's breasts, which were made even fuller by her prone position. Jane lowered her mouth to one as her fingers worked the other, and she let her tongue quickly work the nipple to hardness. Maura squirmed pleasurably beneath her, arching into her mouth, voicing as much need as she could without words.

Jane reached over, rummaging through the drawer until she found the instrument she was looking for: a long, thin blue vibrator. She flicked it on, and Maura registered the familiar sound with an unconscious squirm, her legs widening. Jane took her time, letting it flit playfully across Maura's stomach, leaving a wake of goose bumps behind. The blonde's heaving chest was too much to resist, and she soon touched the vibrator to one nipple, eliciting a soft, but pleased hiss. She replaced the vibrator with her mouth for a quick moment, only to touch the instrument back against it, the disparate sensations lifting a whimper from Maura's lips.

"I bet you know all the best places to use this, don't you?" Jane whispered, letting it lazily circle the opposite mound of flesh. "The places with the most nerve endings? The most sensitive to touch?" With that, she honed in on Maura's nipple, and the blonde's arms jerked, but stayed above her head. "Where should I touch you next?" Jane whispered, fully enjoying the effect her antics were having.

"Jane, please," Maura mumbled, her breath shortened.

"Answer the question," Jane replied, keeping the vibrator trained on her girlfriend's nipple.

"Lower," Maura managed.

"Lower," Jane repeated thoughtfully, sliding the vibrator downward, playing with the soft patch of brown curls between Maura's legs, but staying away from the concentrated bundle at her center. She watched Maura writhe, attempting to position her body so that the vibrator hit her exactly where she wanted, but to no avail.

"Jane, please, lower," Maura murmured, her voice raspy with need.

"Mmm," Jane acknowledged, sliding the blue object down Maura's folds and slipping it easily inside her. The blonde groaned, grinding her hips further onto the vibrator as Jane slid it slowly in and out of her. Despite the sensations that Jane was sure were coursing through the blonde's body, she was surprised to see that she kept her hands above her head. They were balled into tight fists at the moment, but she did have some impressive self-control, more than likely due to the stubborn, competitive streak that ran through her.

"I could play with you all night," Jane said approvingly. It wasn't exactly far from the truth, but judging by the wetness between her own legs, she would need some release very soon. Maura, on the other hand, looked as if she needed it right away, her eyes clenching shut as the vibrator continued its repetitive course inside her.

"Do you know how much you drive me crazy?" Jane asked with a curl of her lips.

Maura managed a coy tilt of her head, but her voice wavered as her eyes opened lazily. "I would imagine a little."

Jane laughed. "Would you like to see?"

Maura's pulse quickened under the pale skin of her neck. "Yes."

Jane placed the vibrator just at Maura's entrance, turning its speed down slightly, but just enough to keep her partner at the edge of a pleasurable plateau. She reached around her back, slipping off her bra and tossing it onto Maura's stomach. Wasting little time, but making sure that her partner's hazel eyes were glued to her, she lowered her panties, sliding them off with a slightly impatient kick of her foot.

Pressing her body against Maura's, both of them now warm against one another, she slid upwards, making sure that blonde felt Jane's wetness against her thigh. She perched atop Maura's hips, but quickly raised upwards, momentarily breaking her facade. "Am I too heavy?"

"What?" Maura asked, but distractedly shook her head. "No."

"You sure?"

"Good god, Jane, no," Maura murmured breathlessly.

"Okay," Jane said, confident enough to slip back into her domineering role. She let her hands play teasingly with her girlfriend's full breasts for a moment, but quickly caught the way Maura was eying Jane's own, which, thanks to her tied hands, were out of reach. For a moment, the disappointment in Maura's eyes made Jane feel a little too cruel; but there was no reason she couldn't let Maura put her mouth to good use.

"Do you see something you'd like to touch?" she asked, raising onto her knees and inching further up Maura's torso. The hazel eyes went exactly where she wanted them to, and Maura nodded, her lips already parting and revealing an eager tongue. "And, how," she asked, running a finger along Maura's lips, letting it delve inside her mouth, "how are you going to touch me with your hands tied like that?"

Maura's tongue swirled against her finger, her lips suckling it hungrily and, despite her domineering position, Jane felt completely and utterly under the blonde's spell. She moved quickly, her hips hovering over Maura's waiting mouth, but didn't have to give any further directions as her partner raised her head, making contact with what she wanted. Jane's thighs shivered at the first touch as Maura explored her folds carefully with her tongue before pushing just inside her. But it was the sudden pressure against Jane's hood that made her unwittingly grind her hips against Maura's mouth.

Gripping the headboard, she tossed her head back, now in her own fantasy as Maura continued to work her, eliciting soft moans in the process, but nothing compared to the groans slipping from Jane's own mouth. As she looked down, glimpsing the top of Maura's honey-blonde head and her bound wrists, she felt a sudden pleasurable lurch inside of her, and she groaned with the closeness of her pending orgasm. In the few parts of the book she had read, the man's words were coachful, domineering, but she could barely form words, much less speak them with any sense of authority. Instead she melted into Maura's mouth, the capable tongue circling her center and taking her right over the edge. For this part, she would simply have to write her own rules.

As she orgasmed, Maura kept her mouth trained on her, not letting up until Jane sidled off of her with a shuddered moan. It took her a moment to get her bearings, and she peered down at Maura with a smile. "You, my dear, have an incredibly talented tongue," she said, bending down and kissing her, letting her own taste coat her lips.

Maura, still on edge from the vibrator inside her, was unable to form a response, and instead leaned up into the kiss, tacitly begging for reward. Jane reached down, pulling the device from within her and prompting Maura to groan from the sudden emptiness. "Please," she whispered, her hazel eyes pleading upwards.

Jane inserted two fingers into Maura's core, simply testing her wetness, which she found more than inviting. "You are exquisite," she said, trailing her slick fingers up over her girlfriend's stomach. "Especially when you're this needy." She had planned on returning Maura's oral favor, but the feel of her wet warmth and the way her hazel eyes implored her struck some other primal need, and Jane leaned over to give her one more lingering kiss. "I'll be right back."

Maura's eyes suddenly widened, panicking. "You can't leave now," she said, her voice higher than usual.

"Close your eyes," Jane replied, but the thought of being left hanging suddenly made Maura much less obedient.

"Jane, this isn't fair," she moaned.

"Two seconds," Jane said, holding up a finger. "I promise." She practically lunged off the bed and toward their drawer, tossing a glance back at the bed to make sure Maura's eyes were closed. Quietly slipping the strap-on and harness from the drawer, she tip-toed to the bathroom, where she slipped it on as fast and as quietly as she could, sliding inside her the small end inside her and hoping the jangle of the buckle didn't give her plot twist away.

As she walked back toward the bed, Maura turned her head, her eyes still closed. "Why did you go all the way over there to put it on?" she asked. "I'm dying over here."

Clearly her ploy hadn't been as sneaky as she'd thought, or maybe Maura just knew her that well. "Hey, remember the rules, okay?" Jane reminded her as she climbed back onto the bed. "You speak only when spoken to. Now open your eyes."

Maura knew exactly where to look as her eyes flitted open and she chewed her lower lip as she eyed the strap-on. Jane let the tip of it tease her entrance, much like she had done with the vibrator. "Any last requests?" she asked with a grin.

"Fuck me," Maura breathed.

"What do you say?" Jane asked.

"Now."

"No," she said, reaching out and pressing her thumb against Maura's swollen clit, eliciting a shocked hiss. "What do you say?"

Maura groaned, her hips writhing for more of the fake shaft, but she whispered a low response. "Please fuck me."

Jane's own throb was building again, and as she pushed into Maura, the shift of the dildo making both of them cry out with a sudden need. Maura raised her hips, meeting Jane's thrusts immediately, her bound fists clenching the comforter above her head.

Jane pressed her fingers against Maura's hardened bud, putting circular pressure onto it as she continued pumping inside her. As she leaned down, letting their nipples brush together and burying her head in the blonde's neck, she let go a throttled moan. She could feel the body tighten underneath her and she whispered lightly into Maura's ear: "Would you like to come for me?"

In response, Maura's tied hands came down over her head, pulling her closer as her moans morphed into one long whimper, her legs wrapping around Jane's back as she pressed their lips together in a frenzied, hungry kiss. The blonde's back arched, raising her hips as she stilled for a split second before letting her orgasm rock through her. The feel of Maura's heat against her, coupled with the end of the dildo pressing into her, elicited a other pleasurable shudder through Jane as well, their moans mingling together.

As Maura fell back against the bed, Jane fell into her, their heated skin melting together."Oh my god," Maura breathed, her hands pulling on Jane's hair and forcing her head up to meet her eyes. "I think you may have ruptured my glans vessel."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "I trust that's a good thing?"

"Yes," Maura said, pulling her in for a sweeter, gentler kiss than the one they had shared just a few seconds earlier.

Jane pulled the blonde's hands from around her neck, gently untying the scarf and setting them free. Maura wasted little time in putting them to good use, rolling Jane over and straddling her, a smile on her lips. "Not that I am complaining," she said. "But where did you learn how to do that?"

Jane smiled bashfully up at her. "Your book," she replied, her face flushing slightly.

Maura's eyebrow scrunched inward, confusion muddling her lip. "What book?"

"You know," Jane pressed. "The book."

Maura shook her head slightly. "No, I don't know," she responded.

This time it was Jane's turn to furrow her brow. "The book in your gym bag," she said impatiently. "Fifty Shades of Grey."

Maura squinted at her, at a loss. "I don't have that book."

"It was in your gym bag," Jane repeated, her voice escalating with a vague panic. Wherever this conversation was headed, she wasn't certain she wanted to be at the end of it.

"What gym bag?"

"The navy blue one with the stripe." Jane eyed her girlfriend suspiciously.

Maura's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open and she quickly pressed her hand against it. "Oh my god," she said, her eyes suddenly buoyant.

"What?" Jane asked, panicking.

Maura removed her hand from her mouth, revealing the beginnings of a smile. "I lent that bag to your mother when she started Zumba with me."

Jane was quiet for a moment, absorbing this latest revelation with a dropped jaw. "You did what?" she asked.

Maura let out a laugh, but pressed her hand back against her mouth as Jane darted a warning look at her. "It must be hers," she responded, not masking her mirth very well.

"My mother is reading that?" Jane exclaimed, tossing Maura off her lap and swinging her legs out of bed. "Oh my freaking god."

Maura didn't bother holding in her laugh this time, but reached out for Jane's arm. "Oh, don't let it bother you," she said. "It's a best seller. Everyone and their mother is reading that book."

"Yeah, no shit!" Jane said, but as Maura pulled her back into bed, she couldn't help but laugh, despite the reddening of her face. "Oh my god," she moaned, pressing her head into Maura's lap to cover her embarrassment. "I need to go jump off a bridge."

Maura's honey-coated giggle permeated her fog of humiliation, and Jane raised her head up to meet her eyes. "I really thought you were into that. I thought you wanted it."

"Well, I clearly am," Maura said with a tilt of her head. "Although if I wanted to read about it, I'd go with Marquis de Sade or The Story of O. Twentieth century bondage is more my speed."

"I'm happy to see your tastes are snobby when it comes to erotica, too," Jane said, but slapped a hand to her still reddened forehead. "Oh my god, you've got to get that bag back to my mom. I can't even look at her."

"Your mother is a healthy, middle-aged woman, Jane. Her libido doesn't simply disappear."

"She's not a healthy, middle-aged woman, she's my _mother_."

"I think you need to grow up," Maura said with a coy smile.

"Are you kidding me?" Jane asked, throwing her hands up. "I just lost every semblance of innocence I ever had."

Maura giggled. "Poor Jane." She got to her knees, returning to her straddled position, and rubbed her hands together expectantly. "So, when do I get to try?"

Jane eyed her warily. "Try what?"

"You know, being on top," Maura said with an excited shrug. Jane laughed, but the response prompted a wounded double-take from Maura. "You don't think I can top? You don't think I have the gumption to do it?" she asked.

"No, I think you're plenty bossy enough to top," Jane said. "But do you have the swagger to back it up?"

"I don't need swagger," Maura said flippantly. "Whatever that is. I have something else."

"Oh yeah?" Jane asked, amused. "What's that?"

"Sensuality," Maura said, bending down for a slow, lingering kiss. Jane opened fully into it, but quickly flipped Maura back beneath her with a laugh, breaking the kiss and instead running her lips down Maura's stomach.

"That may be," she replied. "But tonight I'm still in charge. And I'm not letting you out of this bed until tomorrow morning." She rested her head on Maura's stomach, peering up at her. "I've missed us," she said simply.

"And who knew it would be your mother to bring us back together?" Maura said with a giggle, and Jane pushed her face into Maura's stomach, muffling a groan.

"It's going to take at least twenty-four hours for me to live this down, isn't it?" she asked.

"At least," Maura confirmed with a smile. "But then it's my turn."

Jane raised her head, narrowing her eyes. "You're serious?"

Maura pushed her head playfully away from her stomach and inched out of bed, heading for the bathroom and giving Jane one of her favorite views of her girlfriend. "Wouldn't you like to know?" the blonde replied, tossing her head over her shoulder with a coy grin. Jane fell back onto the comforter as she heard the shower begin to run, and she couldn't help but feel a brief flicker of excitement run through her. From now on, however, she would let her own imagination dictate her fantasies.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought of this one. It was a blast to write. And if you're so inclined, tweet or tumblr it. Should I make it into a two-shot and give Maura a turn?**

**Thank you Renconteur and Rae for your beta-brains.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Maura walked into the open back door, Jo Friday's paws clicking along the hardwood floor beside her. Jane had beaten them inside, and now stood in front of the cool air of the refrigerator gulping down a glassful of water. She had taken off halfway during their jog, sprinting circles around Maura and Jo Friday, her legs decidedly too long to bother trying to keep their much slower pace.

"Ah," Jane sighed, refilling the glass and handing it over to Maura. "What a great day. A jog, a little lunch, a baseball game." She smiled, raising both hands. "Can life get better than this?"

"Tell me again why you need to see them practice?" Maura asked uncertainly as she unclasped Jo Friday's leash to allow the little mutt to scamper over to her water bowl. She had only agreed to accompany Jane to the game after Frankie canceled.

"It's not just practice, Maur, it's spring training," Jane explained. "It's a fan tradition. Good weather, good beer, good baseball."

Maura cocked her head. "But no one wins?"

"No, someone wins, it just doesn't count toward the season. It's more for rosters and positions than anything else."

"So it is like practice," she confirmed. "Like an exhibition."

Jane walked over to her and slipped her arms around Maura's waist. "I'm going to let you have this one, just to show you how much I appreciate you coming with me." She offered a light, sweet kiss before pulling back, but Maura didn't let her escape so easily, reaching her arms around her neck and pulling her closer. When she finally did allow Jane to pull away, the brunette raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Of course, there are other ways I can show my appreciation," she said.

As appealing as the offer was, Maura pushed her slightly away with a shake of her head. "Hold that thought. Your mother's coming for brunch."

Jane's face fell, morphing into a childish frown that made Maura laugh. "Don't look at me like that, you invited her," she said.

"I can't not invite her when she gives me that sad, divorced mother face," Jane complained. "Besides, I've been avoiding her ever since... you know."

Maura grinned at the memory of last weekend, which she had called to mind plenty of times over the past few days. She was more concerned about the fact that she hadn't gotten her turn yet. The week had gone by entirely too fast, leaving little time for casual sex, much less anything that took aforethought and planning. She put a finger to her lips, biting it slightly as a tiny flicker of an idea blossomed in her left brain, but she shook it off as Angela appeared in the doorway, a bright grin on her face.

"Good morning," the older woman said in her chipper staccato, setting a vase onto the table. "I brought you some flowers."

Jane tossed her a sarcastic nod. "Wonderful, from our own yard. Gee, thanks, Ma."

"They're too pretty not to pick!"

"Thank you, Angela," Maura said, breathing in the scent of the gardenias that she'd planted at the beginning of the month. It was Angela, however, who had been weeding and taking care of them, essentially making it her own garden. "You certainly have a green thumb."

"I enjoy it," she replied with a smile, before turning to Jane with a frown. "Listen, I'm not going to be able to do brunch," she said. "A couple of people from my bowling league are having lunch over at that new cafe, Sunflower, and I'm going to meet them."

Maura shared an intrigued look with Jane, both of them impressed. They had each tried their best to get Angela socializing after her divorce, but it had been a bit of a struggle. Maura had suggested a cooking, beading, or dance class, until Angela deftly pointed out that the chances of meeting a straight man at any of them was quite slim. She hadn't once thought the idea of bowling would catch on, and only suggested it in jest.

"Do the two of you want to do dinner instead?" Angela asked hopefully.

"Oh, I wish we could," Maura responded apologetically. "But we're going to a Cardinals spring fling."

"It's 'spring training'," Jane admonished with a roll of her eyes.

Maura ignored the correction, instead turning back to Angela. "Maybe you and the ladies of the bowling league can start a Sunday brunch spinoff club."

"Oh, it's not with the ladies," Angela said casually. "It's with Don DiMarco. He owns that dry cleaners on Monroe."

Jane raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms as she stepped back toward the kitchen, suddenly intrigued. "Wait, you're going on a date?"

Angela waved her off. "Oh, please, Jane, we don't call it a date at my age. We're just grabbing an early lunch."

Jane wasn't amused, and Maura hid a smile. She recognized that protective gaze. "And what else are you doing?" Jane asked with a suspicious eye.

"Jane Rizzoli, I don't think that's any of your business," Angela snapped.

Maura watched as Jane's expression soured, and she knew her girlfriend was channeling the book she'd found in her mother's gym bag the weekend before. She put a hand to her mouth, covering her grin, which was slowly threatening to bubble into a laugh, and busied herself in the refrigerator. "I'm going to shower," she heard Jane mutter. "I'll leave you two gals to the girl talk."

Angela shrugged, but changed the subject, glancing back at Maura as she picked up the remote to the television. "You mind if I catch a half hour of Sunday Morning before I go?" she asked.

"Of course not," Maura replied, lighting the gas under the kettle. "I'll make us some tea."

"Panda tea," Angela requested, slumping into the couch.

"Excrement tea!" Jane called from the bedroom, never missing an opportunity to rib them about it.

Angela ignored her, instead tossing a look back at Maura. "I didn't realize baseball was your preferred way of spending a Sunday afternoon," she said.

"It isn't," Maura replied, but suppressed a smile. Her flicker of an idea had quickly crossed over into the left hemisphere of her brain, processing the logistics that would be required to see it through. She had no intention of seeing a baseball game, and she was more than certain that after some appropriate coaxing, Jane wouldn't, either.

Angela shrugged. "The things we do for love," she said with a shake of her head as she turned back to the television. "Sunday Morning is my favorite show," she said. "None of those ridiculous pundits."

"But, you like Bill O'Reilly," Maura pointed out. "He's a pundit."

Angela turned quickly back at her. "He is no pundit," she said. "He is an Irish god."

Maura raised her eyebrows. "He is Irish," she acknowledged as she poured two cups of tea and walked them over to the couch, settling in next to Angela.

"Next on CBS Sunday morning, the novel that has taken America's housewives by storm: Fifty Shades of Grey - "

Jane's voice sounded quickly from the bedroom. "Turn it off!" she called. "Now!"

Angela muted the television, but leaned into Maura with a confidential whisper. "You know, I read that book."

"Oh?" Maura asked, her tea catching in her throat.

"Frankly, I was a little bored by it," Angela replied. "Give me a good mystery any day of the week."

"Mhmm," Maura observed, reaching quickly for the remote. "How about HGTV?" she asked, preferring the idea of feng shui over kama sutra, at least when it came to Jane's mother.

* * *

"Jane, what do you think of these shoes?" Maura called from the bedroom, imagining the frustration flickering across her girlfriend's face. Jane had already donned an uncomplicated Cardinals jersey and jean shorts, and the idea of Maura taking any prolonged consideration into her outfit for a baseball game was sure to make her bristle.

"Maura, really..." Jane called, her sneakered footsteps thumping along the hardwood floor. Sure enough, her exasperation was palpable as she stepped into the room. "It's a baseball game for crying out - " she stopped mid-stride, her lower lip dropping as she caught sight of the outfit that Maura had taken great consideration in putting together. "Oh my."

Maura looked innocently up at her, but was secretly pleased that her low-cut sleeveless blouse and uncomfortably short skirt had their desired effect. She watched Jane's eyes trail down her bare legs to the black Jimmy Choos that enveloped her feet.

"Are you sure you're going to be comfortable in those?" Jane asked practically.

Maura twitched her lip, glancing down at them. "Maybe you're right. I'll change," she said, turning her back to Jane before bending over to slip them off. "I should wear flats."

"Well, now, wait a second," Jane said, taking a step forward, her hand darting hastily to Maura's hip. "We're not going anywhere just yet."

Maura straightened, smiling back at her. "I'm guessing you like them, then."

"That's not the only thing I like," Jane replied appreciatively as she took another slow step forward, pulling Maura closer to her. "Did I ever get a chance to thank you for agreeing to come with me today? I know you don't always understand the finer points of the game."

"There are no finer - " Maura began, but cut herself off, realizing that a debate would only spoil her fun. She shook her head as Jane slipped her other arm around her waist. "Would you like to thank me?"

The question didn't exactly have its desired effect, as Jane tossed a quick glance at the clock on the bedside table. "Why not? We've got ten minutes."

Maura frowned at the less than stellar offer, but quickly plastered a sexy smile on her lips. If she did her job right, ten minutes would pass leaving Jane begging for more. She pushed her girlfriend's hands past her hips to a more desirous location, and took her lips in another kiss, thankful that the heels gave her some much-needed height. As her tongue pressed for entrance into Jane's mouth, the brunette acquiesced, melting into the kiss and giving Maura's buttocks an appreciative squeeze.

Maura pushed her towards a chair beside the bureau, pressing her into it. Leaning over, she offered a plentiful view of her breasts beneath her shirt, which Jane's brown eyes honed in on immediately. Her hands soon followed, cupping them through the silk, and Maura showed her approval with a low growl. She straddled Jane's hips without lowering herself fully onto them, angling the brunette's jaw upward and prolonging their kiss, her own tongue slowly winning the battle. Her nipples hardened under Jane's capable touch, and she lowered her own hands to the jersey top, ripping open a few snaps before letting her fingers graze the simple black bra underneath.

Jane moaned into the touch, attempting to wrench Maura's shirt from her skirt, but Maura took a step back, glancing at the clock. "Hmm," she frowned. "We can stop and go to the game if you'd like." She leaned in, purring against Jane's neck. "But I would hate to stop right now."

Jane swallowed. "No," she said weakly, a flush creeping into her neck. "No, we can keep going."

"Are you sure?" Maura asked, trailing a hand between the open snaps of the jersey.

Jane pulled her closer, finally yanking the blouse up and pressing her mouth against Maura's bared stomach. "Yes," she said. "Yes, just – stop talking."

"What about the game?" Maura asked, her eyes widening.

Jane's voice buzzed against her stomach. "I don't care about the game, Maura. Let's just keep going."

"If we do," Maura continued, trailing a hand under Jane's chin as she tilted it towards her, "then I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Jane's left eye narrowed slightly as a glint of recognition appeared at Maura's sudden, commanding tone, but she nodded breathlessly. "Sure thing, Maur," she agreed and once again reached for her stomach.

Maura pulled away, bending towards the drawer beside their bed, but keeping her back turned as she sifted through it, searching for the trinket she'd deposited there earlier that afternoon. Keeping her treasure hidden from the curious brunette, she circled behind the chair and let one hand stroke Jane's strong shoulders, tracing the contours of her arm and silently admiring the taut muscles. Trailing her fingers further south, she moved more quickly, pulling Jane's hands behind the chair and deftly snapping a pair of metal handcuffs around them.

Jane tensed slightly at the sound, her arm muscles going rigid. "Maura," she said lowly, testing her.

"Yes?" Maura returned sweetly, her hands running over Jane's bra, teasing until she felt a nipple harden under fingers.

"Maura, what are you doing?"

"Taking my turn," she whispered, suckling a soft spot under Jane's ear and rendering any further protestations mute. "Remember... 'red light' if you want to stop and... go watch the game."

Circling back to face her girlfriend, Maura slowly pulled the rest of the snaps apart and slid the shirt off Jane's shoulders, where it caught on the cuffs, dangling toward the floor. Doing the same with the black bra, Maura examined the slight blush coloring Jane's cheeks. Despite her pervasive confidence, she always blushed when Maura's eyes raked over her, an endearing trait that earned her another lingering kiss.

Maura pulled away and turned her attention to the belt at Jane's waist, pulling it from her hips and doubling it over with a snap that caused the brunette to jump slightly. "Jesus, Maura."

Maura bent towards her with a scheming smile. "I would hate to have to gag that appetizing mouth of yours. Especially since I plan on using it."

Jane swallowed. "I'll be quiet," she offered. "Silent as a... very silent person."

"Don't take all the fun out of it," Maura said, trailing a hand down Jane's chest and rolling a nipple between her fingers, pulling a groan from her. "There are some sounds that are music to my ears." She cocked her head, her brain suddenly interfering with the sexual neurons darting through her. "Actually, research does show that vocal appreciation during sexual activities - " again she halted herself and cleared her throat. The idea that Jane was actually listening to her scientific tirade was made less satisfying by the fact that she was handcuffed to a chair.

Maura lowered herself to her knees, unsnapping Jane's shorts and tugging them off her hips. "Lift," she instructed, and Jane reluctantly rose as much as she could and allowed the jeans to slide down her legs, revealing a pair of simple black briefs. Maura smiled appreciatively at the sight in front of her. "You're lucky I'm a bit impatient," she said. "Otherwise I could leave you like this for awhile." She traced her thumb along Jane's folds, pressing the damp fabric into her. "It seems as if you're a bit impatient as well."

She pulled the underwear down Jane's legs, allowing them to follow the same arc as her jean shorts, and this time traced her hands up Jane's thighs, spreading them wider.

Jane squirmed, but her voice was shaky with need. "Can I make an observation?"

Maura grinned curiously at her. "You may," she said, standing.

"I'd like to point out that you're still wearing all of your clothes."

Maura laughed. "Do you expect to be rewarded for that observation?" she asked.

"Yes?" Jane asked weakly.

Maura reclaimed her seat on Jane's lap, her skirt riding up her thighs, and pulled her tank top efficiently over her head. Jane's eyes traced the patterns of her green lace bra and Maura wrapped a hand in the long brown hair, pulling her closer. "Do you like this color?"

Jane nodded wordlessly, and Maura pulled her even closer, muffling her against the green fabric. She kept her there for several seconds before releasing her, then repeated the move, enjoying the sense of power it gave her. She slipped her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra, but let it rest precariously over her breasts. The promise of what was to come made Jane lean forward, her aroused gaze darting between Maura's eyes and the soft flesh peeking from beneath the fabric. Jane had made it clear that Maura's breasts were one of her favorite parts of her girlfriend's body, and Maura was intent on making her show it as she slipped the bra from her shoulders.

Maura was certain that Jane could feel the warmth radiating from under her skirt, and she shifted slightly on the detective's lap and ran her hand between them to test her girlfriend's wetness. Sure enough, Jane coated her fingers, letting out a groan as Maura teased her entrance, dipping two fingers inside her. She thrust in and out several times, but with no rush, simply toying with the woman beneath her. But as Jane dropped her head and closed her eyes with a choked moan, Maura slowed her pace, finally sliding her fingers from her heat.

"I love it when your mouth is on me," she whispered, trailing her wet fingers along Jane's thigh.

She felt Jane lean forward, attempting to reach her breasts again, but Maura stood with a wag of her finger. "You are eager," she said with a smile as she plucked an additional toy from the drawer. The sound of the vibrator made Jane toss her head back, her hips already writhing against the chair in anticipation. Maura regained her position on Jane's lap, trailing the instrument along her girlfriend's stomach, but no further, and instead lowered it to her own folds, touching the tip of it to her center. The vibrations felt good, of course, but it was the pure, lustful look that Jane gave her that gave her an extra pang of excitement. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not that mean," she offered, arching her back and baring her breasts. "I'll at least let you put your mouth to work."

Jane's breathing escalated as she plunged forward, letting her tongue run slow, wide circles over Maura's flesh before honing in on an excited nipple, teasing it to hardness. As much as Maura felt in control, this simple touch was enough to make her whimper. For a fleeting moment she was back in her usual frame of mind, arching into Jane's mouth as the vibrator continued to buzz against her center.

She attempted to direct Jane to her neglected breast, which was begging for attention, but her girlfriend resisted, her teeth grazing ungently over the erect nipple and eliciting a primal groan from Maura's lips. Intent on regaining her dominance, she grasped the brunette's hair and pulled her forcefully to her other breast, but she felt Jane smile against her, pleased with the slight insurgence.

"Intransigence won't earn you pleasure," Maura chastised breathlessly as Jane pulled her opposite nipple into her mouth. Her girlfriend seemed to sense the way the vibrations were pulling her closer to the edge, and the pace of her tongue mimicked the pressure Maura was using against the nerves at her core.

Jane worked her breasts harder, teasing one, then the other, repeating her ministrations until Maura's hips bucked against her lap. She jerked as Jane's teeth captured her right nipple in a final tug, the in tandem sensations wringing an escalating whimper from her throat.

Tensing, every nerve in her body seemingly connected to that one internal point, Maura pressed Jane's face into her breasts once more as an orgasm rocked through her, curling her toes in her heeled shoes.

As she cut the vibrator off, she took Jane's lips in a heated kiss, pulling at her lower lip. "Your mouth gets you into trouble and out of trouble, doesn't it?" she asked as she rose from Jane's lap.

"Does this mean I get rewarded?" Jane asked with a satisfied grin, still emanating bravado even with her hands cuffed behind her.

Maura stood in front of her, dangling the key. "If I let you out of these," she said, trailing the silver along Jane's chest. "Don't you even think about ruining my top experience, okay? Do you know what will happen if you do?"

Jane looked up at her with the slightest of grins, and Maura leaned down, regaining her sultry voice. "Nothing," she whispered. "No touching, no kisses, and most definitely... no orgasm." Confident her girlfriend took the directions to heart, she leaned over and unsnapped the handcuffs, tossing them on the bed.

"Stay," she instructed with a wagged finger as she went back to their drawer. They hadn't used this many props in awhile, and she was starting to feel like a magician rather than a domme, but the anticipatory look on Jane's face was well worth it.

She pulled the strap-on and harness out of the drawer and Jane's eyes lit up, more than likely with the thought of ridding herself of her submissive posturing. Maura had thought briefly about wearing the device herself, but didn't want to deprive Jane of a pleasure that she truly enjoyed. Slipping a small vibrator into the pocket of the harness, an extra perk that they normally forgot, she flipped it on and handed it over to Jane, who took it confidently.

"Put it on," Maura directed, placing her hands on her hips.

Jane rose slowly, as if testing Maura, and pulled the straps over her hips, her fingers fumbling at the thought of an audience. She slid the small end into her core, a chore that was made easier, Maura noted with a lick of her lips, by her intense wetness.

"Come here," she said, reaching forward and pulling Jane toward her by the protruding grey shaft.

She pressed Jane back onto the bed, letting her mouth run over the dildo once, just enough to shift the other end inside her girlfriend. Jane's stomach muscles clenched, a pleasurable ripple running through them.

As Maura trailed her mouth over the fluttering nerves, centering herself over the warm body beneath her, Jane reached for her. Maura shook her head, pressing the probing hands back against the comforter, while at the same time lowering her hips ever so gently onto the fake cock. She hissed as the head slipped into her, but followed up with a satisfied moan as it slid fully into her.

She pressed forward for another kiss as she gently worked her hips, her hands bracing against Jane's shoulders. Easing into a rhythm, she moaned as the dildo filled her, and Jane began mimicking her efforts, writhing up to meet her with each thrust.

As their pace increased, their movements complemented by intermingling sounds of pleasure, Jane pulsed into her, making up for her prone position by pumping harder. Their breasts brushed against one another, their skin intensely warm, and Maura leaned back as Jane hit a particularly sensitive spot along her front walls.

Maura knew the vibrations against Jane's center were strong and steady, and she controlled her mounting pleasure until she heard the brunette give a telltale, guttural groan. Curling forward, she ran her lips across a hard nipple before slipping her tongue into Jane's mouth. "Would you like to come with me?" she whispered.

As Jane nodded vigorously, Maura took her mouth again, letting her breasts slide against the brunette's as she worked her hips harder, hoping to give her girlfriend as much pleasure as she was getting. It seemed to work, and Jane let out a low, quivering moan as her hips bucked. Maura let her second orgasm wash through her, allowing her hips to slow along with Jane's as the two came to a stop, breathing hard against one another.

Maura started to lift her hips, but Jane kept her in place as she leaned up to grab her lips. "My god, woman," she said. "You are frighteningly good at that."

Maura laughed, returning the kiss as she shifted, her own fingers toying with the buckles of the strapon and sliding it off her girlfriend's hips. Now that they were done, she wanted it out of the way so that she could sidle on closer to her, feeling the warmth of her skin. It was a luxury she always enjoyed with Jane after sex, and she craved the closeness of the touch, which felt almost more intimate than the sex. It also gave her the opportunity to admire the brunette's body, an anatomical quirk that she always indulged.

"How about since I made you miss the game, I take you to dinner?" she asked sweetly, running a finger along Jane's prominent pelvic bone.

Jane turned to her, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. "I am definitely not complaining about missing the game," she assured her. "Although maybe we can try to schedule things a little better when the playoffs come around."

Maura chuckled. "Deal," she said, circling Jane's taut stomach with a finger. "Get dressed," she said. "I know the perfect place for dinner." Sliding off the bed, she headed towards the bathroom. "After all, you earned it."

"I think I need steak and potatoes, just to reclaim any sense of power," Jane called as she reached down to the floor for her shirt and jean shorts.

Maura quickly poked her head out of the bathroom, shaking her head at the discarded clothes. "Maybe something besides a baseball jersey?" she asked politely.

Jane laughed at her. "Your wish is my command, madame."

* * *

"Whoa, this is a fancy place," Jane observed as she held the door of the restaurant open for Maura. "You really are trying to make it up to me for missing the game, huh?" She grinned confidently, following her inside. "I wonder how long I can ride this guilt train?" Maura smiled, but nodded, letting Jane continue. "It's not your fault, though, Maur. When the mood hits, you just can't say no."

"So true," Maura gushed, taking her arm as they approached the host. "Isles," she said politely.

"Ah," the man said, glancing up at her in recognition. "It's been too long, Dr. Isles. How have you been?"

"Fine," Maura replied with a wide smile, gesturing towards Jane. "We had a craving for some good French tonight."

He looked down at the book laid open in front of him. "Well, I'm glad you called this morning," he said. "We were booked by noon today." He smiled at them, grabbing several menus from a stack beside him.

"Wait," Jane said suspiciously, her arm snaking from around Maura's waist. "You made a reservation this morning? You had this dinner planned the whole time, even though you knew we were going to a game?"

Maura looked up at her, pressing a kiss against her cheek. "Of course," she replied with a wide grin and a flourish of her hand. "And that, my dear, is the true art of being a 'top'."

* * *

**I may keep this "in-progress" for whenever I feel like writing a bondage-flavored piece. What do you think?**

**Who's a better domme, Jane or Maura?**

**And yes, I get that it's just smut, but I still would like to hear from you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"The male mind never ceases to amaze me," Maura said, dropping her keys into the handmade porcelain bowl that sat on the table in her entryway. "I mean, did you see the way the two of them went at it? They acted like a couple of seasonal breeders protecting themselves from encroaching intraspecies rivals." She scoffed, shaking her head.

Although Jane didn't quite get the semantics of Maura's wisecrack, she had witnessed enough at the bar to get the general gist of it, and she grinned as she let her own keys drop in their place beside her girlfriend's. She had never been so ready to leave The Dirty Robber. Maura's colleagues had fluttered about like drunken fruit flies in one of her more obscure scientific experiments, rendering Jane's favorite drinking hole entirely suffocating. "I'm just glad I get to enjoy a beer, finally," she sighed, heading toward the refrigerator.

Maura followed her into the kitchen, still clearly energized by the display of male aggression they had witnessed, made all the more interesting by the fact it was propagated by the least likely of her cohorts. Jane had spent most of the drive home haphazardly listening to her ponder the subsistence of male testosterone during the lunar cycle, while her own thoughts had continuously drifted toward the leather covering her girlfriend's thighs. "And can you believe the audacity of Pike, declaring his love to me under the guise of one-too-many long island iced teas?" Maura rolled her eyes, reaching for a glass from the cabinet, the leather skirt glinting under the kitchen light.

Jane's eyes roved helplessly over the material, repeating a course that they had been traversing ever since she saw the blonde that morning at the precinct cafe. Maura procured clothes as easily as Jane collected sports paraphernalia, but she hadn't seen this particular item unveiled before, and she wondered if it had anything to do with the newer, more intimate scenes they had been staging in their bedroom. "Liquid courage, I guess," she said, taking a sip of her beer, but continued to let her eyes rove appreciatively over Maura's backside. "I knew that leather skirt would get you into trouble." Her words had an intentional edge to them, a slight electric buzz beneath that complemented the hum beneath her pelvis.

The words prickled something along Maura's spine, giving her a pleasurable tingle, but she kept her eyes averted as she took a slow sip of her water, feeling her girlfriend's eyes burn into her. The skirt certainly hadn't been intended to get her into trouble with Pike or to solicit some forlorn love confession; rather, she had been holding out for Jane's reaction to it all day, monitoring her eyes for some semblance of awareness. Jane had yet to utter a word about it, to the point where Maura was beginning to think she had wasted a day of refined, and quite expensive, couture on her less than stimulating colleagues.

Maura's senses heightened as Jane sidled up behind her, smoothing her hands over her leather-covered hips, the first acknowledgement she had given the skirt all day. "You must think you're very subtle, Dr. Isles," Jane said lowly, her words breathing against the side of the shorter woman's neck.

"Why is that?" Maura asked, but she already had an inkling as to what Jane meant, judging by the placement of her hands and the slow circles her thumbs were rubbing across her hip bones. She had craved such a touch all day, and couldn't help leaning slightly back against Jane's chest, hoping she would wrap her hands further around her. It had been a stressful week to say the least, and Maura simply wanted to melt against the taller woman, to abandon all the control that she had stored within her in order to get through the week.

Jane's voice continued to whisper huskily in her ear. "Last week you tell me about the sexual history of leather while we're working at a sex cove, this week you wear leather to work..." She pulled Maura's hips back against hers firmly, letting her hands continue to caress the soft material. "What exactly are you trying to do to me?"

Maura recognized the possessive tone, and her body arched into it. "That depends," she breathed, looking back slightly, asking a question to which she already knew the answer. "What is it doing to you?"

Jane waited a beat, letting her silence speak for her. "Is this another way of you trying to top from the bottom?" she asked lightly, letting her lips curl into a smile as they brushed the back of Maura's ear.

This time it was Maura's turn to keep quiet, as her true intentions were revealed: the reason she had bought the skirt in the first place, the reason she finally pulled it out of its sheath in her closet. "I just thought you would like it," she justified, knowing very well that she couldn't wait for Jane's hands to rip it from her hips.

Jane took Maura's hands, pressing them firmly on the counter in front of her. "Keep those there," she instructed before scooping up a handful of blonde hair, revealing the back of her girlfriend's neck. She let her lips graze across the back of it, nibbling her way towards the sensitive spot behind her ear, the spot that always made Maura's knees go slightly weak. She felt Maura push into her, grinding slightly, and she tugged gently on her hair before revealing the true effect the skirt had been having on her: "It's making me want to tease you... just as much as you've been teasing me all day." Her hands slipped around Maura's chest, popping open several buttons on her blouse and cupping the lace-encased flesh, both nipples hardening under her thumbs. "What do you say?" she asked, tacitly requesting permission to continue their new dance between power and submission.

Maura moaned slightly at her touch, now leaning forward into Jane's hands. "Yes," she exhaled, need already pumping through her.

This time Jane's grip became a little firmer along her right breast, twisting the excited nipple. "Yes, what?" she asked, nipping at her ear with her teeth. The quick sternness stirred something below Maura's hips, and her lips parted.

"Yes, please."

Jane quickly worked the rest of the buttons, pushing the blouse from Maura's shoulders and hastily tossing it on the counter; even when aroused, she knew her girlfriend wouldn't like high fashion being flung to the floor. As she let her lips blaze along Maura's soft shoulder, she placed her hands once again on the counter. Taking a step back, she admired the position: Maura's legs were just slightly parted, her torso bent at the waist, the black leather striking against the pale skin of her back.

Jane smiled, reaching toward her belt and plucking a pair of handcuffs from it, closing the small space between them. She felt Maura melt into her a bit more as she caught sight of the silver rings, but she kept her hands obediently on the counter. Jane snapped a cuff onto one wrist with a small click, then the other, pleasure moving through her at the complete control Maura was willing to give her. Taking her newly incapacitated hands, she placed a kiss on each wrist before pulling Maura toward the bedroom, smiling at her as she lead her down the hallway. "So tell me, Dr. Isles, how did leather become such a fetish symbol?"

Maura narrowed an eye at her, unsure of whether the request was genuine or not; that, however didn't keep her from launching into the start of a full explanation. "Well, leather subgroups originated from the biker culture after World War II," she began tentatively, gauging Jane's response.

"Mhmm," Jane said with a smile, staring amusedly down at her, still leading her down the back hallway. "Go on."

Maura suspected that Jane's interest in leather actually stopped with the skirt around her hips, but she enjoyed the platform nonetheless, and continued with a slightly academic lilt. "It most likely stemmed from motorcycle clubs, which demonstrated a discontent with mainstream society and its post-war values." Jane lead her into the bedroom, but bypassed the bed and instead headed for the closet. "Of course, leather has its place in certain fetish societies, but it was mainly used as an illustration of masculine dominance. That's changed over the years, of course, as it has once found its way into mainstream culture, ironically rendering its origin obsolete."

Jane smiled, fully aware that if she let Maura keep talking, she would more than likely continue until dawn, reciting facts that she had long ago filed in her photographic memory. Instead, she took Maura's cuffed hands and stretched them over her head, effectively silencing her by settling them above a hook near the top of the door. The hazel eyes glanced upward as her historical expose petered out, and she looked back at Jane curiously, biting her bottom lip.

Jane's fingers softly caressed Maura's hands, trailing down her arms toward her torso, which was covered only by the thin material of her bra. "Tell me where the leather fetish is most often found now, Dr. Isles."

Maura swallowed as Jane's touch continued further, delving just below the waist of her skirt. "Gay clubs, BDSM groups, but there are many people that just find it simply... erotic."

Jane leaned into her, quieting her briefly with a kiss, which Maura quickly reciprocated, whimpering slightly as she felt the brunette pull away. Her eyes followed the line of Jane's lips, oblivious to her hands, which had moved toward the belt looped through her black pants. "Now, didn't you mention belts as well?" Jane asked, sliding her own from her waist and doubling it over in her hand.

Maura's eyes dropped toward it, her lips parting with a silent challenge, but she nodded, following the line of leather. "Yes," she managed.

"So I bet leather belts are probably doubly erotic then," Jane whispered, trailing it along Maura's smooth stomach, her muscles rippling as her breath came harder, and a small flush crept across the tops of her breasts.

"I would imagine so," Maura replied with a slight inhale, shifting in her heels, the cuffs clinking against the metal of the hook.

Jane reached forward, freeing Maura's right breast from its lacy hold and pressing the cool leather against a firm nipple, teasing it. "Judging by your reaction," she said with a grin, tapping the belt lightly against the firm bud. "I would say they are."

Maura swallowed, her eyes angled carefully down, watching her own response to the light kiss of the strap. "I think it's more than just that..." she said, trailing off as she nibbled her lip, the leather moving to her opposite breast and giving it the same light tap. She wasn't certain how far Jane would go with her new instrument, but the playfulness in her brown eyes was as comforting as much as it was erotic. Maura had no intention of using her safe word anytime soon.

"What else is it, then?" Jane smiled, unable to keep her enjoyment from lighting up her face. Maura was always exceptional, but Jane particularly loved it when she had the opportunity to slowly savor the blonde's body; even more so when her small frame was wrapped in black leather and lace. She let an admiring hand knead one perfect breast as she attempted to coax an answer from Maura's lips. "What else could get you this excited?"

Maura's eyes closed fleetingly as she swallowed, knowing that Jane's question was in some regard serious. As confident as the detective appeared, there were times when Maura saw a brief twinge of uncertainty flex through her, as if she had no idea how incredibly beautiful she was. It was these moments when Maura was fully prepared to tell her exactly how sexy and needed she was. "You," she answered simply, her eyes locking onto the dark ones that peered down at her. It wasn't merely Jane's touch, or her lips, or her strength; it was all of it, wrapped up in a package that Maura was fortunate to be able to unwrap each night. Her brain, as overrun as it was by other synapses, couldn't quite make the effort to explain such a thing, so she opted for repeating her simple response. "You."

Jane smiled reflexively, her chest swelling with a certain pride, and she rewarded Maura with an intimate, sweet kiss, for a moment breaking their roles. "That's very sweet," she said, straightening, wrapping the belt around Maura's waist and pulling her hips away from the door. "But don't think that's going to speed things up." She pushed the skirt up over Maura's hips, her fingers grazing the wet material between her legs. "I'd say this is doing something to you," she murmured, pressing the fabric in between her folds and glancing down at Maura innocently. "Do these need to come off?"

"Yes," Maura mumbled, her head dropping back against the door. She felt a quick whoosh of air against her thigh, then a light slap of the leather against her most sensitive spot, and her eyes snapped open, staring down at the belt that dangled threateningly between her legs.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, please," she breathed, almost afraid of the effect Jane's fingers would have that close to her center. Her desire was mounting entirely too quickly for the slow show that Jane had in mind. She needed release, but more than that, she just wanted to feel Jane against her.

With the belt still in one hand, Jane knelt down, pulling the black panties down with her. Maura stepped delicately out of them, hesitant to put her legs back together, but Jane made her decision easier for her, parting them with a firm hand. Her mouth dipped closer to her prize, and Maura let out a small whimper as she felt Jane airily graze over her center, just the tip of her tongue flicking out to taste her. She unconsciously bucked her hips, wanting more of that tongue, and those lips, on her.

"Jane, please, I need you," she mumbled, her ability to finely articulate her feelings suddenly fleeing her completely. She wasn't certain Jane was in any mood to placate her, but she caught the tell-tale flush of her girlfriend's neck, which let her know that she was having just a hard a time at reigning in her need. Her head once again thumped softly against the door as Jane rose slowly, her mouth leaving the very spot where Maura wanted it to stay.

"Show me," Jane whispered, leaning in and cupping the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss that quickly became more than either of them anticipated. Maura's tongue reciprocated immediately, attempting to prove exactly how much desire she had pent up inside, her frustration coming through in the tiny nibble she gave Jane's lower lip. She felt the belt dangerously graze the inside of one thigh, and she opened her mouth wide, allowing Jane to plunge inside her, only wishing that her fingers were doing the same.

Jane wanted to feel Maura against her, and she took a step back, breaking the kiss, her fingers fumbling at the buttons on her dress shirt. She ended up pulling it quickly over her head, annoyed with the time she was taking, but as the fabric cleared her line of vision, she caught Maura gazing at her with an aroused, but amused smile. "I prefer you in tank tops," she said appraisingly.

"Is that right?" Jane asked, taking a step towards her and fingering the thin material of her undershirt. "I was planning on ripping this off as well, just so I could feel your skin against me, but if you prefer I keep it on..."

Maura's eyes fluttered, narrowing as she realized her verbal misstep, and she shook her head, backtracking. "No, no, that's not what I meant," she clarified, her need once again getting the best of her. "I want to feel you. That's not fair, you didn't give me adequate context within which to explain my preferences."

Jane took a step forward, putting a finger against the blonde's quickly moving lips. "I love it when that mouth of yours gets you in trouble," she said, plunging her tongue back inside of it, feeling Maura melt into her through the thinness of her tank. This time, Maura was too reluctant to give up the kiss, and Jane gave her another light tap against her now bare center, the leather kissing over her most sensitive bud. "Ready to put that mouth to work?" she asked lightly.

Maura moaned, nodding, her cuffed wrists shifting slightly with anticipation. Jane raised the belt, still doubled over, up to the shorter woman's mouth, slipping it between her lips, as if giving her a leather rose to hold. Taking a quick step back, she slipped her top over her head, tossing it behind her, pleased that Maura's eyes locked immediately onto her bra, as if willing it to disappear. Instead, Jane leaned forward, capturing a nipple with her teeth before rolling it roughly with her tongue, causing Maura to writhe into her. As her oral assault continued, she let a finger circle lazily along the inside of a milky thigh, only occasionally flitting through Maura's slick folds, tracing the wetness along her skin.

Maura's teeth clenched the belt, and she hoped Jane didn't mind the marks she would surely leave along the leather, but she couldn't help it as a multitude of sensations coursed through her. The leather of her skirt cinched further up her thighs as Jane fished for more access to her core, and she whimpered as a teasing finger fleetingly entered her. Unable to voice her need thanks to the makeshift gag, she simply moaned, hoping that her girlfriend would alleviate a desire that was damming inside her.

Jane could feel Maura quivering, her body torn between arching into the myriad touches assaulting her body and panting heavily against the cool door. As much as she liked teasing the blonde, and as pleasing as the wanton picture in front of her was, Jane knew Maura deserved some release, if only to keep her weak knees from collapsing. She reached up and took the belt from between her still lipsticked lips, tossing it behind her and reclaiming them for herself, letting her tongue plunge inside her mouth. As if sensing what was to come, Maura pressed her hips forward, tacitly begging for Jane to delve inside her. She was finally rewarded as two fingers swept deftly inside her, and she wrapped a leg around Jane's waist as she let her head dip back with a deep moan. Always, the feel of Jane slipping fully inside her sent her spiraling, and she had to work to steady her equilibrium enough to keep her balance.

Jane wrapped a hand around Maura's back and pulled the other leg around her as well, pressing the small blonde against the door as she penetrated her. Maura's head rapped loudly against the door, and Jane glanced up at her, slowing her fingers for a moment. "Maur - ?"

"Green light, green light," Maura uttered, utilizing her safe word in the complete opposite way in which it was meant to be, but unable to articulate anything more elaborate. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

Maura's cuffed hands came off their perch on the handle and she wrapped them around Jane's neck, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as the fingers inside her continued their confident thrust. As Jane's thumb found her clit, putting just enough pressure on it, Maura's head dipped lower, her lips leeching onto the brunette's neck, suckling softly, then harder as her orgasm mounted.

They were warm against each other, both the desire and their effort illuminated with a sheer sheen of sweat on their skin. Jane moaned as Maura's lips found a sensitive spot along her shoulder, muffling her moans of pleasure.

Jane waited for a request that she wasn't sure would come, but she was certain her ability for true punishment had waned severely, and no matter what, she still curled her fingers against Maura's center. The blonde's head tilted back, her eyes flitting open as her lips parted. "May I come?" she panted, her muscles clenching around Jane's fingers.

Jane captured her lips in response as Maura moaned fully into her mouth, her hips rocking them both back against the door. As her shudders quaked through her, Jane kept a steadying hand around her, until Maura's head lolled limply against her shoulder. The stood for a moment, frozen, until Jane's fingers slipped reluctantly out of her.

"Take me to the bed," Maura whispered, her hands still clutched around Jane's neck.

Jane craned backwards, raising an eyebrow. "Say please."

Instead of following directions, Maura placed her lips next to her ear. "I want to fuck you," she purred.

"That works, too," Jane replied quickly, carrying her over to the bed and falling quickly on top of her. They shared another kiss before Maura rolled her over with her cuffed hands and stood. "Where's the key?" she asked, holding them out. Jane arched an eyebrow, realizing that she still wielded more control than she had originally thought, and deciding to use it further. "Gee, I don't know," she replied, putting a finger to her mouth, feigning deep thought.

Maura arched an eyebrow at her, fully aware of her game, but she smiled, giving Jane a light push back onto the bed with her hands. "I accept the challenge," she said, her fingers making quick work of the buttons on Jane's trousers and sliding them down her legs. The only thing preventing her from stopping and milking in the sight of the long, toned thighs as they met the thin fabric of her briefs was the promise of Jane's center underneath, and she pulled them down, letting them follow the arc of her pants. Maura's hands went to the zipper at the back of her skirt, but Jane wagged a finger at her, shaking her head. "Uh-uh," she said. "Keep it on."

Maura narrowed an eye, but obeyed, patting it down slightly, but still letting it bunch high enough to give Jane a taste of the pleasure she had experienced only moments before. She dropped onto the bed, climbing forward between Jane's thighs, her body parting them. Her cuffed hands gave her only enough leeway to balance herself on the sides of Jane's hips as she bent down, her backside poised high. Her lips moved airily against the side of one thigh, then the other, her attention pin-balling back and forth until her mouth was against Jane's folds. Tasting Jane was one of her favorite ways to exercise her libido, and as she inhaled her scent she felt her own center moistening once again. It was the first taste, however, that always sent a tickle up her spine. That first taste always made Jane arch into her, physically craving more, and that need told Maura everything she needed to know. This time was no different, and she felt a firm hand grip her hair. Maura had wanted to take her time, and tease Jane into her own submission, but she was clearly farther along than that; she needed release.

Intent on giving it to her, Maura let her mouth do the work, suckling on her most sensitive nerve as Jane writhed against her lips. Circling her target and pressing against it, she felt the hand in her hair tighten, pushing her further toward her goal. "Fuck, Maura," Jane whispered, trailing off into a needy whimper. Maura's eyes flitted upwards, intent on capturing the full sight of her girlfriend: hair splayed against the pillow, her back arched in pleasure. Jane was rarely vulnerable, but the curve of her back, the shivering of her thighs, and the way she gave herself to Maura during this particular moment always cemented their intimacy in a way that only psychical contact could. Maura slid her hands upward, rolling two nipples between her thumbs, the sight of her own handcuffed hands sending her spiraling back into their pleasurable fantasy. As Jane bucked against her mouth, her eyes glinted down at her, and that moment of connection sent another pleasurable ripple through Maura as she suckled harder.

Jane's hips rocked under her, her moans trailing into guttural nothingness as her orgasm coursed through her. As her shudders subsided, Maura was reluctant to pull away, having been denied her opportunity to savor the brunette's body. Jane, however, pulled her gently up by her cuffed wrists, pressing a latch along the side of them. Maura's mouth dropped open at the ease with which they came off as Jane dropped them on the pillow beside her.

"These are just for us, my dear," she said with a grin. "Far from industrial-grade. No key."

Maura eyed with a look that said she didn't quite appreciate being fooled, but she quickly grinned, pulling her bra back into place and coming to rest beside her. "You look quite pleased with your deviousness," she said.

"Oh, I'm pleased, but I think it has little to do with deviousness," Jane replied, her hand caressing Maura's hip as she pulled the smaller woman on top of her. "I think it has more to do with the skirt and the Maura-shaped woman wearing it."

Maura smiled, pecking a light kiss on her lips. "You know, this line also makes a pair of leather pants that are quite appealing."

Jane raised an eyebrow, letting her hands skim the backs of Maura's thighs. "I prefer the skirt. Easier access."

Maura nuzzled her neck. "I wasn't talking about for me..."

Jane craned her neck back against the pillow, almost puzzled. "Maura, I would look ridiculous in a pair of leather pants," she protested. "The only way you'd get me into them is if they came with a Harley, too." Even as she uttered her denial, she wondered at the masculine air they would give her, and how her girlfriend would react to it.

Maura giggled, tickling Jane's neck. "You still don't get how sexy you are, do you?" she asked, raising her head slightly.

"You really want to buy me a pair of leather pants?" Jane asked, almost chuckling. "Fine. Be my guest. Go ahead." Maura's eyes brightened, and she raised herself up slightly on Jane's chest, wearing a devious smile of her own. Jane raised an eyebrow, knowing the look all too well.

"They're already in the closet," Maura said with a devilish smile, raising herself onto her knees and straddling Jane's hips, bending lower to press a kiss just above one breast.

Jane rolled her eyes, dipping her head against her pillow, but grinned. "Leather night at Wonder of Isles continues," she said with an exaggerated pump of her fist.

Maura shook her head, leaning up and slipping her bra fully from her shoulders. The skirt followed, sliding down her hips, and she nestled in closer to Jane, bending down and taking her lips again. "I'm finished with leather for tonight," she said softly, enjoying the way their bodies seemed to seal together, illustrating a bond that she'd had with no one else. "I just want you."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's just smut, but how about you pretend it's not and leave a review? It's the _leather skirt_. It's high art ;)**


End file.
